


Outcomes

by ifitwasribald



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifitwasribald/pseuds/ifitwasribald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is very, very good at getting what she wants.  Bruce doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outcomes

"I'm not sure this is a good idea." Bruce tugs against the restraints—Natasha clearly isn't all that serious about them, because they’re starting to give a little already, but something about being bound puts him on edge anyway.

"It is." Her voice is honey sweet, and if there's an edge behind it, Bruce can't object. Not while her hot mouth makes its way down his chest, alternating soft kisses and the scrape of her teeth against his skin.

She pauses when she reaches his hips, shifts to settle herself comfortably between his legs, and he realizes that he's stopped breathing, waiting with every fiber of his being for what he very much hopes comes next.

She chuckles, deep in her throat, and the warm soft flick of her tongue on his cock makes him gasp.

"Still think it's a bad idea?"

The truth is that he does. Not because he's expecting a visit from the Other Guy, but because he knows her well enough to know that she wants something from him, and he's got no idea what it is. But when her lips close around him, he doesn't really care.

He raises his head to watch as she sucks him, cheeks hollowed and eyes closed in what looks like pleasure. Her lips tighten around him as she descends over his shaft, and he's caught in the tight heat of her throat, shaking with the need for more. She swallows, rippling around him, and his head falls back. He can feel his balls draw up, impossibly close already, but before he can come, she pulls away and off.

He blinks, trying to bring his breathing back to its usual calm pattern. When he looks up, she's kneeling, still between his legs, and smirking down at him. "You didn't answer my question."

"No," he agrees, "I didn't."

She watches him carefully as the tips of her fingers trail up and down over his cock in an agonizing tease. "Well?"

"I never said it was a bad idea. I just said I wasn't sure it was a good one."

"And now?"

"I still don't know what it is. So I'm still not sure." 

She laughs a little, like she approves of his answer. Her fingers don't stop, and he squirms under her touch, desperate for more.

"Whatever it is," he adds, abandoning any pretense of dignity, "I would really like to come sometime soon."

She laughs again and shifts back down between his legs. He shivers in anticipation, but when he feels her lips they're on his balls, sucking and licking as his cock strains, untouched. Her palms press against the insides of his thighs, and he spreads his legs further, angling up to give her better access.

She uses it, and his whole body goes rigid, shaking in pleasure as she rubs against his ass, her finger slick with his precome, her mouth moving up to the base of his cock, where her tongue slides hot and wet against him.

It's so much, but not enough, not really even close to enough. And he wants so much more. "Please."

He can feel the breath of her laughter against his dick, teasing him and obviously enjoying it. "Please what?"

"You—“ Sudden suction against his cock derails his train of thought, until she subsides to let him find it again. "You know what."

“Not very specific,” she chides, keeping her lips where they are so he can feel them move as she speaks. "You want me to suck you off?"

His cock twitches, and he groans out a "yes" before he can think.

"Or maybe you'd like me to ride you?" She shifts one leg over his knee, and presses down against him until he can feel the heat of her cunt against his leg. "Your cock deep inside me..." She rocks a little, obviously enjoying the friction of his skin against her clit.

"Yes." He can imagine it—feeling her tight and wet around him, bobbing up and down in time with her own pleasure. "Please."

She moves again, this time to lie alongside him, one leg draped over his hip and her fingers resuming their teasing over his cock. Her lips press against his neck, kissing and sucking just lightly enough not to leave a mark. He allows himself to make a tiny noise of entreaty. Her lips come away from his skin, moving up until he can feel her breath at his ear. 

"You're cute when you're desperate, you know that? Not much incentive for me to give you what you want." She gives him another feather-light stroke up and down his cock, and he shivers and strains, proving her point. "And just for the record, I'm not going to."

The noise that emerges from his throat at that is pathetic, but he can't take it back. 

"We're going to do this—“ her teeth graze over the skin of his neck, and his cock jerks again, “—for as long as I feel like it." She brings her lips to his nipple, and he feels her teeth close around the tender skin, biting hard enough to send sparks of pain pinging along his nerves and sharpening his pleasure. "And you're just going to take it, aren't you?"

His head arches back, pressing hard into the mattress, and he can feel desperation boiling through him. He wants her, wants to be buried inside her, wants to fuck her while she writhes and gasps under him, desperate in her own pleasure.

Her lips move downward, kissing a line from his pecs to his iliac crest, and back to his cock for one sweet moment that almost breaks him.

The cuff around his left wrist tears as he pulls his hand out of it, and an instant later he's free. He grabs her by one shoulder and drags her up the bed, pushes her onto her back. She lets him, which is as clear a sign as any that this is what she intended the whole time. 

The knowledge flares through him and he grabs her wrists, rolling until he's covering her body with his. She gives a token struggle but when he spreads her legs she lets him do that too, angling her hips up so that it’s easy for him to position his cock at the lips of her cunt.

For an instant he savors the position. He can feel her, slick and hot around the tip of his cock, and perfectly, exquisitely ready. Her thighs close around his hips, urging him on, and he can’t resist.

He thrusts in, hard. She’s tight, so tight around him that he’d worry if she weren’t muttering a litany of encouragements and using her heels to urge him in further. 

He lets his head drop to her shoulder and gives in to what he wants, fucking her with long hard strokes that make her shudder beneath him.

She groans, her legs spreading wider and her back arching to match his rhythm. He raises his head to look at her, and there’s pleasure all over her face, and satisfaction too. Something about the curve of her mouth almost strikes him as smug. 

“So—“ he pants, between thrusts, “this is… what you were… going for?”

She laughs. “I like you a little out of control.”

He slams into her and freezes there, pressing her into the mattress with his hips. The hand on her wrists moves to tangle itself in her hair, holding her in place so that he can speak close to her ear. “You really don’t. You think this is out of control? You know how that looks on me.”

She lets out a small sound, something disappointed or demanding, and writhes under him. “You know what I mean.”

His free hand slips between, finding her clit with his thumb and rubbing firm, gentle circles over the nub as he starts to rock into her again. “If you wanted me to fuck you, you could have just asked.”

“What fun would that be?”

He draws her clit between his thumb and forefinger, and pinches—not enough to hurt, but hard enough to draw a gratifying gasp from her throat. He keeps at it, toying with her as her breath picks up and her lips form tiny moans of pleasure that go straight to his dick. “I am having fun,” he admits. “I could do this for hours.” 

Her cunt ripples around his cock—retaliation or provocation, he can’t tell which—and the tight pressure is so sweet that it’s everything he can do to keep to his steady, slow rhythm. 

“You think you can make me give in?”

“Yes.” 

“And why’s that?”

“Because you want to.”

“Mmm,” he agrees. He does want to—he can feel his lust building, overtaking his desire to show her that he’s not so easily manipulated. Maybe he is. Maybe that’s OK. “But I can wait.” He pauses inside her, the better to keep his focus on her clit. He kisses up her neck as he rubs against her, seeking out the rhythm that will take her apart. It isn’t long before he finds it—she knows him well, but he knows her too—and soon she’s scrabbling at his back with her fingers, bucking up against him in wild, perfect need. 

He can feel her start to come around him, her cunt pulsing out her pleasure, and only then does he let himself draw back and shove into her. He moves his hands to her shoulders, pulling her down to meet his thrusts, taking her with a strength he doesn’t have to control. She lets him, helps him. By her voice she’s still coming, making desperate, inarticulate noises as he fucks her, and the sound races through his blood and turns him blind with need. 

He tries to draw it out, but maybe he is out of control, a little, because he can’t bring himself to slow down, to do anything but chase his own release. She arches back, still trying to get more of him, and he gives it to her, thrusting deep inside and holding there as pleasure shudders through him.

His arms nearly give out, and he sags forward, letting most of his weight rest on her as the last of his orgasm pulses through him. He can feel an answering throb from her, shivering along his oversensitive nerves. When he finally pulls away, sated almost to the point of exhaustion, she rolls over onto one side to watch him, a smug grin on her lips.

He considers ignoring it and drifting into sleep, but can’t help but rise to her bait. “So exactly how much of that was part of the plan?”

She smirks, and he huffs out a laugh.

“You’re going to say all of it, aren’t you?”

“No, I was going to get you to say it for me.”

He lets his head fall back against the mattress and laughs again.

“Complaining?” she teases, settling herself next to him.

He pulls her close, loving the warmth of her against his skin. “Not even a little.”


End file.
